1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an output control circuit and an output driving circuit including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus includes a circuit for synchronizing the operation timings of an external clock signal and an internal clock signal. Examples of the circuit may include a delay locked loop (DLL) circuit, an output control circuit and the like.
The DLL circuit generates an internal clock signal by delaying an external clock signal by a desired time. In general, a semiconductor apparatus inevitably has a delay time while a clock signal is transmitted. The DLL circuit reflects the delay time of the semiconductor apparatus into an external clock signal and performs a locking operation to generate an internal signal.